A mobile electronic device (a smartphone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, and so forth) may contain a radio and an antenna for purposes of wireless communicating with nearby electronic devices, wireless access points, and so forth. The antenna may be an omnidirectional antenna, which, in general, has a uniform gain in a given plane.